LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 3 - Sonic Spotted! The Dark Forces on Mobius Strategize.
(Sonic steps out of the building where he found the shadow Myotismon) Sonic: I can't believe Myotismon is back... He's the cause of this stuff that has happened to Mobius. But what's up with these aliens? Are they with him? I need to find the others quick. (Runs off) (Meanwhile in a dark lair two people using magic watch Sonic as he runs off. The two are allies of Myotismon Maleficent and Jafar) Maleficent: So... He's finally returned. Jafar: It took him long enough. And it looks like he was able to get a Chaos Emerald. Maleficent: One Emerald won't do him much good. Jafar: How shall we deal with him then? Maleficent: We won't need to do anything yet. Myotismon has made traps for Sonic all over Mobius. And we have a couple of friends just waiting to show him a good time. But in the meantime: I want you to send the Suppression Squad out to take care of him. Jafar: Very well then. Maleficent: By the way: Has their been any luck in finding the Princess? Jafar: No. She seems to have vanished after the aliens came and attacked where we held her. Maleficent: Those invaders have a lot of nerve coming here trying to take this world when it is clearly ours. But they will suffer the same fate as Sonic will. Now it is time for us to get to work. Jafar: Of course. (Meanwhile aboard the fleet of alien ships around Mobius) Sarah Kerrigan: Hmm... So someone has decided to fight back? Zerg 1: Is something wrong Kerrigan? Sarah Kerrigan: Some of our soldiers were attacked and defeated while they were trying to gather more humans. Zerg 2: Was it those dark forces we've encountered? Sarah Kerrigan: No. It was a blue Hedgehog. A human called him "Sonic". Wait. Sonic. That is the name of Mobius' hero. So he has finally decided to show himself. Zerg 1: Our orders were to have the Mobians join us but if they attack they must be dealt with. Sarah Kerrigan: Correct. General Tor has just sent us some back up a short time ago. And it seems now I have his first assignment. Flint Vorselon! Report to the Bridge! (A moment later another alien teleported to the bridge) Flint Vorselon: You summoned me miss Kerrigan. Sarah Kerrigan: I have a job for you. Flint Vorselon: I am ready! Sarah Kerrigan: Good. It seems the Mobian hero Sonic the Hedgehog has finally shown himself. He has attacked some of my troops during an attack on some humans. I want you to find this Hedgehog stop him and bring him back here. Dead or alive. Flint Vorselon: As you command! It shall be done! (Teleports) Sarah Kerrigan: You are a great hero Sonic. But you will never be able to defeat the Swam. To be continued.... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius Category:Side Stories Category:Transcripts Category:What If Adventures